Two Dogs and Cat
by Maric
Summary: A long lost cousin of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have found them and asked to come with her to visit her dying mother. Warning: No canon pairing nor hopeful pairing. That means no Inu/Kag, nor Inu/Kik, Sess/Kik, and definitly no, I repeat, no Sess/Kag.
1. May I Present to you Lady Nekanyou

Two Dogs and Cat Two Dogs and Cat

By Maricruz (Mari, Maric, Maricc, Mar, Animeiac, and Anime-iac)

Co-authored by egyptianfairy (from neopets)

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters are the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Nekohanoyu, or NeNe is what I like to call her, is the © property of me.

A/N: I might as well give you a word of warning. I know that in the series that Sesshomaru hates humans and half-breeds. But he always let Rin stay with him. Plus in this fic of mine, the only half-breed he can tolerate is my character and his and Inuyasha's cousin, Nekanyou. NeNe for short. And yes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will have a small truce and at least try to get along for NeNe's sake. Oh and one more thing, there we'll be no, I repeat, no Inu/Kag nor Inu/Kik pairings on a count that I hate both Kagome and Kikyo. And I will never pair either of them with Sesshomaru since I those pairings absolutely ridiculous. I will be extremely unfriendly to both Kagome and Kikyo in this story. There will be also some anti-Miroku, anti-Shippo and possibly some anti-Sango context. If you don't like to read this fic then go back to where you were before.

Opening: Cat's Eye View

In a blustering morning over in the feudal era of Japan there stands a lone figure on top of the hills of the countryside. This mysterious stranger was draped in tattered robes that flutter over the soft breeze. As the stranger gaze upon the fields she thinks about her mission. "Soon my cousins we'll be together again." She told herself and then look up in the sky. "Don't worry Mommy I'll get them for you before your time comes. Just please hang on." A tear rolled down her cheek and she turns and walks away from the fields to get started on what she was assign to do.

Chapter 01: May I Present to you Lady Nekanyou.

It was breezy, yet hot and humid all at once.

Inuyasha and his long time friends and companions Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala ventured from the village they had recently just saved from a dangerous demon that had tormented it for so long.

As they continued along the path, Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. Strangely, it wasn't another demon about to attack. And it wasn't just any demon either. It was the scent of a half demon. Not only that, there was some familiarity to the scent. A scent that he remembered from so long ago. _There's something up ahead._ He thought. _And the scent is strangely familiar, and it's a half demon. _Without a word, Inuyasha took off into the distance.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"I suppose he caught the scent of another demon." Miroku said.

"So that's why he just took off." Sango put in.

"Then why didn't he say anything?! C'mon, we better go after him!" Shippo chimed in.

"Right. It could be trouble!" Kagome said.

With that, the rest of the group went after Inuyasha as quick as they could.

Up ahead, Inuyasha finally came up to the source of the scent. But all he could see was a lone figure dressed in a hooded robe that stood in the center of a clearing in the nearby forest.

_So now what? I found the source of the scent but something's telling me not to attack! Why though? I mean, I know there's a strange familiarity in the scent, but what is it that's making me not want to attack?_

They stood there awhile, apparently staring at one another, as though neither knew what to do next.

Right then, the stranger pulled down the hood of the robe. To his surprise, it was not only a woman, but also a half cat demon. She had medium tan-colored skin, bright orange hair in a ponytail that was held by a strip of gray cloth. With wavy bangs in the middle that split up and formed a triangular shape and she had sparkling emerald green eyes with gold flecks in them. She also had small orange cat ears on top of her head.

It was then that Inuyasha realized that this girl was the same half cat demon he used to play with when he was a young child because none of the other children would just because he was a half-breed. She was his cousin from so long ago. Nekanyou.

As they eyed one another, flashbacks and long time memories played in their heads and it just clicked right there.

"NeNe?" Inuyasha blurted out, remembering her childhood nickname.

"Innie?" Nekanyou suddenly said, also remembering his childhood nickname. "Innie!" She squealed in delight as she ran toward him.

A look of dread crossed his face right now. _Oh please dear God no…_ He recognized her playful behavior just now.

This was how they greeted each other as children.

Before he could move or protest, Nekanyou or NeNe tackled Inuyasha to ground, squeezing his body as hard she could.

"Oh, I missed you so much! It's been so long since we last saw each other! I'm so happy to see you! Oh you're still so cute!" She squealed while she stretched and scrunched his face like an Aunt would greet her niece or nephew, or a grandmother would pinch her grandkid's cheeks. She finally let go and he sat up, rubbing his cheeks, which hurt like hell. Then she held up her palms to him.

"Eh?" He stared at her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Well come on Innie, don't you recognize this game?" She asked in a pouty way. "This is how we used to greet each other when we were kids!"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Oh! Of course. Now I remember that game."

"Well come on then! Let's play!"

Inuyasha held up his own palms and they started to play their little clapping game that was something like patty cake.

"_Goin' 'round the Country, spilling out a demon's carnage and guts. Mixing it with bugs and pus. Beetle juice and spider guts galore! If you kill more than one then you score! Goin' round the Country stamping bugs and squeezing pus and blood! Nothing makes a demon happier than spillin' out a victim's guts and suds! Humans are cheats and liars! They're such a big disgrace! Makes you want to stomp all over 'em until they got no space! Just like a hen! Goin' round the Country and doing it all over again!_"

In a playful mood, Inuyasha jumped up and barked at NeNe, who meowed and hissed right back. She then turned and ran off on all fours and Inuyasha chased after all, laughing and barking while doing so.

During that time, the rest of the group was about catching up to Inuyasha, when they suddenly saw two blurs, one red and one orange. Then they saw Inuyasha chasing a cat-like girl up a tree. But they didn't know that it was all in fun. Nor did they know that this was his cousin.

"What is he doing? INUYASHA! STOP THAT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her; he was having too much fun.

_Why that jerk! Chasing that poor cat girl up a tree!_ "SIT BOY!"

And of course, Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Nekanyou said angrily. She didn't like to see one of her favorite relatives being abused like that. "Who the hell do you think you are doing that to Inuyasha?!" _I don't know who the hell that little witch is but I already don't like her!_

"Can't you see that he was bullying you? I had to put a stop to it!" Kagome explained.

NeNe shook her head. "Hn. You're obviously blind. We were just playing. Now apologize right now!"

"No way. Maybe if Inuyasha had mentioned that you were only playing, I wouldn't have said it. So no, I'm not apologizing. I'm not the one who has to!"

NeNe rushed to her, grabbed her by her hair and forced her to the ground. Then she took Inuyasha by his hair and held the two at eye level.

"I'm not letting you go until you do as I say! Now apologize right now!" NeNe ordered.

"Oh no! She's got Kagome!" Miroku cried.

"Then we should attack!" Sango readied her weapon.

"No…stop." Inuyasha said tiredly.

Kagome sighed, and not wanting to anger the cat demon, she managed to say, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for sitting you before. You didn't deserve it."

Inuyasha smiled slightly touched. She had never apologized for sitting him before. _Finally, someone who can put Kagome in her place._ "It's fine, Kagome." _For now. Maybe next time I won't be so accepting._

"There, now was that hard?" NeNe shoved Kagome aside.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stood and dusted himself off. "Well to put it bluntly…May present to you Lady Nekanyou of the Western Seas. My cousin."

Everyone else was now in complete shock. "Your COUSIN?" They cried.

Of course, Miroku, being the pervert that he is, went up to NeNe and asked the infamous question he always ask.

"Pleasure to meet you, M'lady. Would you bear my child?"

"WHAT?!" Sango cried. _First any woman in a mile radius…and now a half demon?! This has gone too far!_ She brought up her Hiraikotsu and was about to whack Miroku with it.

"Don't worry, Sango." Inuyasha said as he held her back. "She can take care of him."

As Inuyasha predicted, Nekanyou was certainly a type of woman who didn't like to be hit on. So she did what most would do in a situation, she kneed Miroku in his "precious area" and he fell to the ground, crying in pain and agony.

Inuyasha laughed really hard at that, Sango half laughed and was half worried and Kagome was just amused.

Shippo then stepped up. "Excuse me, Nekanyou, why are you here anyway?"

Inuyasha stopped laughing. _Oh yeah! I was so caught up in the excitement that I forgot to ask why she was here!_ Clearing his throat, he repeated the question. "Yeah, why are you here?"

Right then, Nekanyou's eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in his chest.

Then to everyone's surprise, Inuyasha gave her a little hug and whispered some comforting words into one of her ears.

Finally, when she pulled herself together a bit more, she managed to say the bad news. "Inuyasha…. my…my Mother…Takara…is…is dying…"

Everyone gasped and Inuyasha was stunned. Her mother, his Aunt, was like a second mother to him after his own mother died long ago. She had always been so kind, caring and gentle. Not to mention always had some delicious treats!

_How can she be dying? She's the strongest cat demon I know! Well…besides Kilala of course!_

"Inuyasha…you and Sesshomaru must visit my Mother before her time is up. It's her dying wish. She wishes to see you both once more before it is too late."

Inuyasha then fell silent. He and Sesshomaru were never any good terms since forever.

"Please Innie," NeNe pleaded with those big sad cat eyes, "It would made Mommy very happy."

How can Inuyasha say no to that kind of face? "I… I… I don't know NeNe." He hesitated, "Me and Sesshomaru have never really get along."

"Don't tell me you two are still fighting over the Tetsiaga?" Nekanyou asked incredulously

"Huh, you mean know about Tetsiaga?" Inuyasha was surprised that his cousin has even ever heard about his sword.

"Well duh, everybody knows about Tetsiaga." NeNe exclaimed, "And that your father left you with it and Sesshomaru with Tensiaga." She let out a tiresome sigh. "For once can't you two just put away your differences and see Mommy one more time? So how about it, Inuyasha?" NeNe asked.

"Sure. It'd be nice to see her again before she died. We just gotta talk Sesshomaru into coming, which is the problem. But I think if we persuade him a little, it ought to work."

"Great! Let's go find him and see what we can do!"

Inuyasha turned to his friends. "You guys stay around here, okay? I'll return...well, when I return."

"All right, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "We'll keep an eye out of the shards and Naraku."

"No way! We have to-" Kagome began.

"Stay here, Kagome." Inuyasha said firmly.

"...Fine!"

"C'mon, cous!" NeNe said as she turned to head off to the Western Lands.

"I'm coming!" He waved at his friends and went after her.

Finally, after hours of fruitless searching, they finally picked up on Sesshomaru's scent.

"Over there!" Inuyasha pointed East.

"Let's go!"

Up ahead, they finally caught up with Sesshomaru.

"SESSHIE!!" NeNe squealed.

Sesshomaru turned. "Huh?"

NeNe ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you, Sesshie!! It's been so long! I missed you so much!"

Sesshomaru repulsed from her, as though she were poison ivy.

"Sesshie! It's me! NeNe! Don't you remember me?"

He paused. "Oh. Right. Of course. Why are you here then?"

NeNe explained the whole ordeal to Sesshomaru, who listened, but seemed un-interested.

"Is that it? Why should I care? I do not have time for this."

"Sesshomaru! After all she's done for us, the least you can do is comply to her last wish!" Inuyasha scolded.

"And is this any business to you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked his half brother coldly.

"Aunt Takara was like a second mother to me." Inuyasha reminisce, "Remember all those neat presents and tasty goodies she used to give from all of her sea trips?"

Of course this cause Sesshomaru to have a flashback. There was a younger version of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they received their latest gifts from Takara. A wooden sword from Finland for Sesshomaru and a box of marzipan shaped like animals from Austria for little Inuyasha.

"So, our Aunt wants to see us as a dying wish?"

NeNe nodded again. "Yes, that's what I said."

"Well, then I suppose I should oblige. I do love our Aunt after all."

"You?? Mr. 'I'm gonna destroy everything I see'?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you're going with us. Um, NeNe...how are we going to get there?"

"You'll see!" NeNe said with a grin. "Wait, do you either of you ever get seasick?"

"No." The two brothers said in chorus.

"Okay, good. Our trip will reacquire a little sea travel!"

"Sounds exciting. When are we going?"

"Anytime you're ready."

Nekanyou was happy that her two cousins were coming to see her mother. Despite being a sad moment, her heart was high. She leads them to the ship they are taking to Takara's mansion. It was filled with the old shipmates that served under Takara.

The ship ride over was not an easy one. Inuyasha got seasick. He spent most of his time on the rail puking his guts out.

"Mizuki-chan said to lay on your back," Nekanyou told him.

"That's what she said."

"Hai, always trust Mizuki-chan," she smiled.

For the rest of the trip, Inuyasha laid on his back. He wonders how Kagome and the others are doing.

Sesshomaru wished he had brought Rin with him but she is safe for now. Of course Inuyasha would know about her if she came alone. Yet something caught his ear.

Going to a barrel, he tipped it. Rin and Jaken popped out.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said happily.

He gave Jaken a cold glare.

"Sorry mi lord it was all that stupid girl's idea."

"Ahhh, what a cute little girl!" Nekanyou squeal. She picks up Rin and held her close.

"We have landed, Lady Nekanyou," the old first mate told her.

"Thank you."

Getting off the ship, Inuyasha having much trouble. A carriage awaits them. Rin sits on Nekanyou while they talk about their favorite treats.

Jaken was force to ride on top Inuyasha wanted to but was force to ride with them.

It seems like hours but they finally got to the manor. They were greeted with a host of servants. A fierce yet beautiful silver eyes watch from a tower. They belong to the silver haired demon named Mizuki. She watches them enter to the mansion.

Mizuki sighed. Nekanyou loves her dearly, like a sister. But she is a servant, yet she is of noble birth. She owns Takara a blood debt, hopefully she would be free from it when she dies. Mizuki runs the house when Takara is away, now being sick with an unknown illness, her responsibility has grown double.

"Mizuki-sama," a lowly servant said. "Takara-sama wishes to speak with you."

Walking towards Takara's main room. She got on her knees at the door.

"Takara-sama, I'm here."

"Come in Mizuki-dono and don't use sama, we're both equals," she chuckled.

"Takara-dono," Mizuki entered the room. "May I asked what do you need me for."

Despite it being warm, Takara's bangs weighed heavy with sweat and now plastered on her forehead.

"I have a last request for you, Mizuki-dono. After that your blood debt would be lifted."

Mizuki smiled at the now sickly female cat demon. "May I ask what is it?"

Nekanyou, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both await in the waiting room. The room had a great view of the garden, which Rin was playing in. A servant came in with some finger foods and hot tea.

"Takara-sama is talking with someone right now," the servant informed them.

"Where's Mizuki-chan?" Nekanyou asked the servant.

"She is busy at the moment."

"What do you me, I'm busy," a gentle voice rang. Mizuki came into view. She was wearing a white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono) with a dark purple kimono and hakama. It was rather plain but nothing to fancy, after all she is a servant to Takara.

"Mizuki-san," the servant said. "I didn't hear you."

"You are dismiss now," Mizuki said.

Before Mizuki can react, Nekanyou jumped on her.

"Mizuki-chan, where have you been? You haven't been at the mansion for months now."

"I've been busy NeNe-chan. Your mother wishes to speak with all of you right now."

Mizuki watches them leave. Sesshomaru bumps into her.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"You always have a high regard of yourself don't you Sessy-sama."

He gave her a cold stare that could freeze water. This does nothing to Mizuki. As he left, something worries Mizuki. Is Nekanyou up to this challenge or would she fall.? Takara asked her to go with her to watch over her own daughter.

She sighed and thought about the blood debt. If she doesn't do this then she wouldn't be free.

'Damn this blood debt,' she thought. 'I guess I deserve this for leaving my family behind. I couldn't take it being noble all the time. I wonder if they let me in after all this.'

Mizuki wonders around a bit. She has done this mission once before. Forgetting what happens at the end. She felt ashamed that she doesn't remember what she wished for. Mizuki awaits the day that she is free from this.

'I know NeNe-chan can do this. I just know it. Will she finish, maybe. I will not do the fighting only to intervene to save a life. Other then that no fighting. I can help out but I stay on the sidelines.'

She made herself promise that. To stay on the sidelines. She doesn't like fighting much. Mizuki is a powerful fighter, equally powerful to Sesshomaru, but she fells like she doesn't need to prove it.

Inside of Takara's bedroom which is pretty much covered in darkness beside some lightly lit candles on the bed stands. The two dogs half-brothers and their half kitty-demon cousin were standing on three different sides of the lying Takara in her bed. She was breathing very lightly despite of her condition. Her eyelids felt heavy but she managed to keep them open to see her daughter and nephews. "Nekanyou, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Please come closer so that I can see you three better."

The three demons did what she requested.

"We're here Mommy." NeNe reassured her dying mother. "I've brought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just like you ask."

"That's my sweet little kitten." Takara praised her daughter's accomplishment. She knew that NeNe wouldn't let her down. "Now that you all here I have something to say."

"Why did you ask for us Aunt Takara?" Sesshomaru wanted to get the bottom of this.

"Sesshomaru that was rude!" Inuyasha scolded.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Takara tried to smooth things out. "Your brother has every right to be cautious."

"Half-brothers Aunt Takara." Sesshomaru reminded her. "His mother was a lowly human."

"Hey my father was a human too you know." Nekanyou didn't like Sesshomaru's attitude towards. "And besides isn't that little girl, Rin, a human as well?"

"Yeah Sesshomaru not everyone is a high and mighty full demon like you." Inuyasha got caught up in this heated debate.

"This has nothing to do with Rin." Sesshomaru countered. "She came to be on my side on her own will."

"Feh probably because she had no other choice." Inuyasha snorted.

"Guys don't fight in front of my mother!" NeNe tried to keep the peace between the two feuding brothers.

Takara couldn't help but laugh at this little display.

"Um Aunt Takara?" Inuyasha was confused about why she is laughing.

"Oh you boys remind so much like your father and I." Takara starts to reminisce about her brother who was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. "We used to fight like that all the time when we we're younger back then. Those were such good days."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and look at their dying aunt. They had no idea she and their father had such a bond between them.

"Now that you two got all of that out of your system I can tell you what's need to be said." Takara got their attention. "You three know that I don't have much time left in this world."

The three demons nodded sadly.

"And all know that I must leave all my belongings to whoever is my heir. Well technically my daughter Nekanyou is my heir but since she still has so much to learn I have to the decision that I leave everything to you three."

All three young demons went wide-eyed in shock.

"You don't mean..." Inuyasha was going to ask Takara but she beat him to it.

"Yes you three are now the new captains of my ship the Dark Diamond." Takara concluded. Did I forget to mentioned that Takara was a pirate and the captain of her ship and crew?

"But why would you leave us such a responsibility as the Dark Diamond?" Sesshomaru wanted to know his aunt's true motivations.

"You and Inuyasha are the closest thing that my little NeNe has for brothers." Takara explains. "I've already taught her everything she knows but she still needs guidance that will steer her into the right directions. Until she feels she ready to take the whole role as a true captain you two will be her most trusted advisors. Plus my little kitten adores you both. So what do you have to say. Are any of you up to the challenge?"

"We need to think about this before we make any decision." Sesshomaru notified.

"Of course I understand." Takara was considerate about their feelings. "This is all to sudden for all of you. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you Mommy." Nekanyou finished and the trio quietly leave Takara to rest.

After they left Takara whispered her personal prayer. "My dear brother soon I shall join you in the other world but it is up to us to look over our children. Especially what obstacles that awaits for them on this trip that will be brought to them. They must learn to put away their differences in order to work together and rely on each other. Who knows, maybe my daughter will be the key to get your sons to get along." She laughed on that final thought.

When the group comes out from the meeting, Nekanyou rushes to Mizuki.

"So what did your mother said?" Mizuki asked.

NeNe told her what Takara told them.

"Oh dear that is quite the responsibility she gave you three."

"Yeah I've always thought that NeNe would be the captain but I guess she feels this is the right thing to do." Inuyasha gave his opinion.

"Well Lady Takara believe what she was doing." Mizuki gave the former captain some credit. "Perhaps she want someone who will handle the situation.

"Oh Mizuki-chan will please join us?" Nekanyou pleaded giving the servant the big sad kitty eyes. "I can't do this without you."

"Of course I will NeNe-chan." Mizuki accepted. "You know that I could never leave without you."

Sesshomaru knew that Mizuki was not telling the full truth. True, she was coming to keep an eye on Nekanyou but just to keep an eye on her. Impossible. A servant has said that Takara has asked for him.

"Yes Aunt Takara," he said.

"You know Mizuki is coming.. I didn't want to tell the others yet but she would be the navigator of the Dark Diamond. She has done this before and I had asked her to help out."

'I knew it,' he thought. "Why tell me this?"

"I know that you don't like her. I want you to watch her."

"Why?"

"Why questioning your aunt? Mizuki needs to be watch. Somewhere on the way, you will meet a group of people that might harm her. They know her weakness, I need you to keep her safe. I know it's hard for you to do so but..."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I always had a dream that you two might come together and marry."

He kept his cool. "She is just a lowly servant of your household."

"On your first trip you will learn much more about her then you think."

With that he left. Her words haunt him. 'learn much more about her.' About a lowly house servant, who'd, been part of Takara's crew before. Why not wish to be better, more powerful, or what. He of course has no use of a wish. Maybe not.

A/N: It's looks like that Inuyasha might have a new mission with some new comrades. Can he and Sesshomaru be able to put away their differences for their aunt's dying wish or at least be able to stand next to each other? Could there be someone new in Sesshomaru's life? Will Nekanyou be able to keep the peace between her two cousins? Can all three of them handle being captains of The Dark Diamond? Yo Ho Yo Ho it's a pirates life for those three on the next chapter of Two Dogs and Cat.


	2. Thinking it over

**Two Dogs and Cat Two Dogs and Cat**

By Maricruz (Mari, Maric, Maricc, Mar, Animeiac, and Anime-iac)

Co-authored by egyptianfairy (from neopets)

Disclaimer: All Inuyasha characters are the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. Nekohanoyu, or NeNe is what I like to call her, is the © property of me.

Chapter two: Thinking it over.

The dog brothers and their cat cousin are in the lounge having some tea. They are still thinking about the offer that Takara made about them inheriting her ship.

"So what do you two think we should do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure." NeNe admitted. "I know that the Dark Diamond would be mine someday just not this soon." The little half-cat demon reminiscence. "I remember when Mommy used to let me be at the helm and play pirate."

"Yeah and you used to give out orders like 'swab the deck', 'hoist that sail', 'raise that anchor'." Inuyasha added in.

"But that's all there is. Pretending." Nekanyou's sad face returns. "What about you Sesshie?"

"First of all, call me by my proper name." Sesshomaru couldn't stand that nick name NeNe gave him since they were children. "Second, a pirates life is simply not for me. I am Lord of the Western Lands."

"Oh come on." The cat girl begged. "Think how fun it would for us to be together again like we used to."

"What do you think little brother?" Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Who me? You saw me what happened over there back at the ship when we made this trip." Inuyasha still feels a bit queasy after his little episode. "I think I just proved that I'm not the sea worthy type."

"But you guys we haven't seen each other in years." Nekanyou reminded the two brothers. "We haven't done anything together since we here kids."

"Maybe so but things are different now." Inuyasha remorse. "I'm on a quest to find jewel shards so that I can be a full demon."

"You're still on that?" NeNe pried. "Innie there's nothing wrong about being half and half. I'm a half-breed and I'm okay with it."

"Yeah but that's because you're cute and a female." Inuyasha injected. "I'm a male and male demons are suppose to be strong and powerful."

"But you're already strong and powerful." NeNe tried to reason with her cousin. "Why do you always..." Then she realized why Inuyasha wanted to be full demon. "Oh you don't mean that!?"

Inuyasha had an embarrassing blush on his face.

"Little brother, is that why you been trying to get the jewel shards together so that you can make that wish?" Sesshomaru figured out Inuyasha's real problem.

"Why should you care?" Inuyasha barked. "You're a full demon you actually have one and it's bigger than all the other males!"

"Even if that were so why is it such a big deal to you?" Sesshomaru was getting annoyed by his half-brother's attitude towards him.

"I don't have one that's why!" Inuyasha was red in the face.

Sesshomaru and Nekanyou went wide-eyed by what Inuyasha just said. "What do you mean you don't have one?" NeNe didn't understand why Inuyasha thinks that way.

"Male half-breeds are weak and pathetic because they never had one in their whole lives." That was Inuyasha theory.

"That's ridiculous!" The female half-cat demon couldn't believe what her half-dog demon cousin was talking about. "Of course you have one. All males do at any species."

"And where did you acquired this knowledge my dear little cousin?" Sesshomaru raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Eep!" Now Nekanyou's face is blushing in embarrassment. "It's a well known fact that's what it is." She twiddle her thumbs.

Just then they heard a cough near by.

"Mommy!"

"Aunt Takara!"

The trio put aside their argument and rushed over at Takara's room.

During the night, Takara disease had taken it's toll. Her coughing echo throughout the mansion. Mizuki was the first to the scene. She had a cold wet cloth with a bowl of water, ready for Takara to come out of her coughing spell. Ordering a servant to get some honey lemon tea for the poor demoness.

Nekanyou and the two brothers waited outside.

"Why do we have to wait outside while that servant stays with Aunt Takara," Sesshomaru argue.

"Because I'm the closest thing to a doctor here, dumb ass," Mizuki yelled from inside of the room.

In a low hoarse voice, Takara begins to talk, "I'm very sorry."

"'Don't, it's hard on you already, just rest Takara-dono," Mizuki whisper. "Drink this tea."

She turns to a servant who was waiting.

"Get me some ginger tea as well," she ordered.

"Yes Mizuki-san," the servant left

"Mizuki-dono," she said is a hoarse whisper. "Please forgive me, if you die by your family's hand then it's all my fault."

"Don't worry about it, only worry about your daughter."

"Aye, she is too young for this," tears begin to spill from her eyes.

"NeNe-chan has learn everything that she needs to know," Mizuki gave a sad smile. "You are a great teacher, Takara-dono."

"I want to tell them the truth about you."

"No, not yet, they will learn in time."

"Are you afraid of what they would think?"

"Takara-dono, I don't think their ready for such information. This isn't the time to tell them."

A servant brought some ginger tea and Mizuki gave it to her.

"Your daughter and two nephews are waiting for you," Mizuki told her. Both knew tonight would be her last. Yet nothing was said about it. Tears spilled from Takara and she felt ashamed about it. "We should not shed tears, that is a surrender of the body to the heart. It is proof that we are beings that do not know what do to with our hearts."

"Thank you, Mizuki-dono, for being here."

"I'll get your daughter and two nephews."

Mizuki held back her tears and told Nekanyou and the two dog brothers that Takara was waiting for them. Once they were inside, she ran until there was nothing left. She fell to her knees and hold on to a tree for strength. Tears pour from her eyes, her body shake from sobs. The only mother she knew for the past hundred of years is dying. Looking up to the quarter moon, she felt welcome and comfort by the moon rays.

She return to the mansion with her tears dried and went to see if Takara had died yet. Not yet, her heart felt relieved but she didn't enter, for Takara was still talking to the three. Knowing it was rude to enter, she waiting outside of the room just in case.

"So have you decided on my offer yet?" Takara asked in a hoarsely whisper.

The three looked at each other then went back looking at Takara. NeNe was the first to speak. "Actually Mommy we're still thinking about it."

"I understand." Takara looked at them in a motherly way. "It's still a bit too overwhelming. I'm sure you three still have other important things on your minds."

Then it was Inuyasha's turn. "It's just that well you see...." the Hanyou was having trouble finding the right words to describe his predicament.

"Is this because of the Sacred Jewel?" Takara guessed right.

Everyone was surprise that Takara even know about that. "But how did you know?" Inuyasha was flabbergasted.

"Come on now my dear little nephew." Takara grew a wide grin. "Did you think that your dear old Aunt Takara didn't know that you that you've been trying to become a full demon?"

"Well yeah but I..."

"Will you two give Inuyasha and I some privacy." Takara request to both Nekanyou and Sesshomaru.

"Yes Mommy." NeNe obeyed and she and Sesshomaru left Takara alone with Inuyasha.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why do you want to be a full demon?"

"Isn't it obvious Aunt Takara? I want be the strongest and most powerful fighter in the world."

"Is that all?"

"Of course it is!" Inuyasha tried his best not to raised his voice at his dying aunt.

Takara gave Inuyasha questioning look. "Oh come on now Inuyasha surely there more to it than that."

"Well how about I want be respected and feared by both humans and demons a like."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want be weak anymore!"

"Inuyasha."

"Okay okay it's because I want everyone to like me!" That was the real truth.

Both Sesshomaru and Nekanyou are taken by Inuyasha's answer.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru now feels remorse.

"Oh poor Innie." NeNe feels sorry for her cousin.

"And when you say everyone do you mean..." Takara continues her interrogation.

"Females, well at least two but I really want one."

"So it's female trouble that you have." Takara laughed a bit.

"Yeah well if you have ever met them then you would understand."

"I see, you are in love with two women but want to be with one."

"That's just it Aunt Takara I don't know which one is the right one for me. I'm sorry for burdening this on you especially on your condition."

"It's alright Inuyasha. I want to tell me about these two girls and I want to hear from the very beginning."

"Well they are both priestesses, actually one is a priestess in training and I know you won't believe this that one is from the future."

"The future?" Takara repeated. "I believe you should tell me everything."

"Their names are Kikyo and Kagome." And so Inuyasha told Takara told everything he knows. He told her about he and Kikyo first met and eventually fallen in love and how Naraku destroyed that love by making them think that they both betrayed each other. Then he told her about Kagome and the sacred jewel and how it was shattered into millions of shards and how the journey for them begun. He told her about Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. About Koga and his wolf clan and how he always try to get between him and Kagome. And the one who is cause of all the troubles, Naraku. And of course he told her about their adventures together and even the most memorable one of the epic battle in the realm of the dead where his father's tomb is at.

"My my you certainly do lead an exciting life." Takara meant that as a compliment.

"Now do you see it's so hard for me to make this decision."

"I see and I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. You have those who are close to you and if you did took my offer you have no idea how they would react or even if they would ever understand."

Inuyasha just nodded.

"And this Kikyo and Kagome, are they both important to you?"

Inuyasha nodded again. "I do care for the both but I couldn't decide which one. Kikyo used to be kind and gentle until she died and her body was burn along with the sacred jewel. Now she's a walking clay pot version of herself. She looks the same but no longer has a soul of her own." The half dog-demon let out a silent sigh. "Then there's Kagome, the girl from the future. It turns out she 's the reincarnation of Kikyo. We try to get along but there's too much conflict between us. All ever do is fight. We fight each other more often then we fought our enemies. I guess the only reason why I stayed with her for so long was because she's is Kikyo reincarnation." Inuyasha just now realized that. "But still I do care about her just not sure if I have any feelings for her as I did for Kikyo."

"And so that's your predicament." Takara diagnosed. "I am beginning to see what your problem truly is."

"What do you think it is Aunt Takara."

"You care both of those girls because they are both same girl even though they are different."

"Huh? Care to run that by me again?"

"It simple really. The reason you like this Kagome girl is because she was Kikyo from those fifty years ago. And even though she is her reincarnation you still have feelings from the Kikyo long ago. They are two sides of the same coin. However the difference is their personalities. Kagome is a living being that has long time ahead of her but doesn't have that familiar essence of Kikyo that you are used to. The Kikyo you know now is a hallow empty version of what she once was yet she still has her essence."

"So you're saying that I like Kagome because she has Kikyo's soul but I also like Kikyo because she has her essence."

Takara smiled at Inuyasha because he finally figured it out.

"In other words I was never really in love with either of them. Just loyal to both of them."

"Now you see what your problem truly is."

"Geez no wonder I've been confused by all of this. All this time I wanted them both to be the same woman yet it turns out that neither of them is the one for me."

"That is exactly my point dear nephew. Now then how do you feel about that?"

Inuyasha slightly moved his head downward. "I don't know Aunt Takara. I guess I should be glad now I know that I don't have to choose either of both Kagome and Kikyo anymore. But I don't think they would take it very well."

"True but at least you don't have carry that kind of burden anymore." Takara just simply smiled at Inuyasha. "Now about this obsession about trying to be a full demon. Tell me Inuyasha, why do you don't like your human side?"

"Because it's the one side that make me weak."

"How so?"

"Well it makes me vulnerable to attacks."

"And being full demon will make you invincible?"

"Yes, why wouldn't?"

"Inuyasha if all full demons are invincible then your father would still be alive and I wouldn't have this disease that is killing on the inside."

Inuyasha didn't realizes this until now. Now he feels bad for ever thinking that way. "I'm sorry Aunt Takara it's just that I've been a weakling all my life."

"You were never a weakling my sweet little nephew." Takara show Inuyasha that she mean no harm on what she said. "I'm just trying to make you see the truth that whether you are full or half demon or even a human. All living beings have limits. However if you can go beyond your limits then you are capable at anything you set your mind to. That's why I want you and Sesshomaru to be at Nekanyou's side as captains so that you can test your limits and see that there's more to life than just being a full demon."

Inuyasha was now seeing things in a whole new light.

"And besides if you truly hated your human side you would've hated your mother."

"But I don't hate my mother."

"But she was a human, correct."

"Yes but she's still mother and I'll always love her."

"If you love her then you shouldn't hate your human side."

"But I do love my mother."

"But your human side is what you got left of her. If you gotten rid of it you be getting rid of your mother."

Inuyasha felt like he was struck by lightning. All those years of wanting to be a full demon he didn't know that he throwing the thing that was the only reminder of his mother. He went through all of the emotions. Hate, anger, sadness, hurt, and betrayal. Tears were beginning to flow from his eyes.

Takara brought Inuyasha into a hug as he let out by crying on to her shoulder. "There there dear it's alright."

"I'm sorry Aunt Takara I didn't know what I've been doing was a so terrible to my mother."

"I know Inuyasha I know."

NeNe wanted to go over and comfort her cousin but Sesshomaru held her back.

"I'm sorry Nekanyou I know you want to be there for Inuyasha but this is between him and your mother."

Inuyasha had few good sobs. "I had no idea what I've been doing was wrong. I don't hate my mother I could never hate her. I love Mother."

"Yes I know Inuyasha and so does she. She lives inside of you. Now do you understand why I'm giving you this opportunity?"

"Yes Aunt Takara I do and I believe I know what to do now."

"Good now we got that settle. NeNe, Sesshomaru, you two can back here now."

Nekanyou and Sesshomaru joined up with Takara and Inuyasha.

"Now that we cleared up some things, please tell me that any of have come to a decision." Takara dictated.

Sesshomaru begins. "Well Aunt Takara we've given this a lot of though and I have come to the conclusion that I...." dramatic pause. "have decided to be one of the captains of the Dark Diamond."

This bit of news has brought joy into Takara's heart. "I am so glad to hear that. And what about you my dear little kitten."

"Oh Mommy even though I wanted to be the new captain of the Dark Diamond my whole life, I just wish it wouldn't be this way. But I will try to make you proud Mommy. So I accept to be the second captain."

"I know you will Kitten." Takara was swelling up with pride then she turns to Inuyasha. "And what of you Inuyasha have you made up your mind already?"

"Well since I may no longer desire to be a full demon at this time. And given my current position. Plus I have been getting tired of hunting small shards of the sacred jewel. I have decided to be the third captain of the Dark Diamond." For once Inuyasha have made his choice.

"Thank you children." Takara was now crying tears of joy. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. Now I can be able to..." But unfortunately the joyfulness was cut short by a violent cough. Poor Takara was having trouble breathing.

"Mommy?" NeNe was scared.

"Aunt Takara" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru felt the same way.

Takara coughed much harder this time, she didn't stop. Her coughing took it's toll on her body. Seconds later she stopped breathing. Takara just laid there motionless.

"Mommy?" Nekanyou tried shake her mother to see if she can wake up but it wasn't doing any good.

Sesshomaru check to see if she still has a pulse but he couldn't find one. "I'm sorry little cousin but I'm afraid she's dead."

"No no it can't be." NeNe didn't want to believe that her mother is no longer alive. "Mommy. Mommy! Please wake up Mommy!" She tried shaking her again but to no avail. "Don't Leave Me Mommy!"

Inuyasha tried to pull Nekanyou off of the now late Takara but she is as stubborn as he is. "No NeNe it's too late. Your mother is gone."

"I'll go get Mizuki!" And Sesshomaru left his brother and cousin alone with his deceased aunt.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Finally Inuyasha managed to tear NeNe away and hold her tight. "There there now. She's in a better place." He did his best to soothe her.

NeNe cried in his arms that night. "Mommy."

The next morning came, everyone dress in funeral clothes. Nekanyou looked over at Mizuki, who did not weep, but had such a sad yet beautiful face. She wonders if Mizuki knew about her beauty. Something struck her, how could she think of such thing when her mother just died. She begins to weep, she felt a pair of arms warp around her. She looks up to Mizuki, who's face was covered with ash.

"Mizuki-chan?"

"Your heart suffers," Mizuki told her. She touch her ashen face and put two lines under her eyes. "This shows the world that your heart suffers."

Mizuki took a step back and give Nekanyou a gentle push forward. Nekanyou walked in front of the line, she knew that Mizuki is there for her and keep her strong. But she can't shake this feeling of being alone, her heart felt broken and falling into pieces. Mizuki knew the feeling, she too lost her mother when she was young, younger then Nekanyou. She was too young by many standards. Her step mother, loved her as her own, but knew all to well she could never replace Mizuki's real mother.

They lay the once mighty cat demon onto a boat of reeds. An archer waited for the single before firing a lit arrow. With the single, the archer fired the arrow and lit the small boat aflame.. As the smoke raises, it became a giant cat. With a load hiss, it disappeared. Everyone stood in awe and didn't move a muscle.

'So she has truly moved on,' Mizuki thought. 'I'll keep my promise then Takara-dono, if you watch over us.'

After the funeral and the gathering of her ashes, Mizuki kept some of it. Going to a known demon jeweler and once worked with her family, she asked of him of something unusual.

"Mizuki-sama," he said, "An honor to see you alive but with such a request like yours is a..."

"Test of your skills I know, but it would only show the world how good you are."

"If you put it that way Mizuki-sama. I wouldn't mind at all.."

"Once you finish with the task, take it to NeNe and tell how the diamond was made."

A week before Takara had asked Mizuki to take a part of her ashes and make it into a diamond. A request that to this day, Mizuki haven't fully comprehend. Something about the request made her uneasy as well but she didn't question it.

An hour later Mizuki went back to the mansion to meet up with Nekanyou and her cousins. "Hello Mizuki-chan," NeNe greeted, "Where did you disappeared off to?"

"One final task that your mother requested before she past away." Mizuki only gave her the partial truth. "However the is one more thing she wanted you three to know."

"Well what?" Inuyusha demanded from the demoness.

"It will be better if I show you." Mizuki opened a secret compartment underneathe one of the tiles of the floor and pulled out a small key.

"Mizuki-chan, what is that key for?" Nekanyou didn't know that her mother kept a key in the floor.

"Something that your mother wanted to tell you for a long time. Now follow me." Mizuki lead the three upstairs which sends them to the attic.

"So what is the meaning of leading us here?" Sesshomaru doesn't feel to comfortable about being in some dusty attic.

"This is." Mizuki used the key to open a chest and pulled a map.

"What is that?" Inuyasha curiosity raised a bit.

Mizuki just gave a look. "This is a map to the dragon stars," she sighed. "If you collect them all you can make a single wish."

"A wish?" Inuyasha asked. "You mean that if we all took the trip we all can make a wish?"

"A single wish from the group you twit," Mizuki told him in a stern voice. Nekanyou was surprise and taken a back by Mizuki's voice. She never heard Mizuki using a stern voice. "It won't be easy, some dragons give out riddles while others want to fight and kill you. While some want to test you skills in random quizzes, jobs or anything they so please."

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru required from her.

"Let's just say I've been around and learn many things," it was all that she told them. Which made Sesshomaru wondering. "Now, I've been up here many times studying this map and often taking it to your late mother to study it with me. She always wanted to go and collect them but her health denied it."

"How did she, or for that matter, require the map?" Sesshomaru begins to questioned everything that Mizuki have been telling him that she is just a mere servant to his late aunt.

"Let's say I did a few things that I'm not proud of."

"Like what?" NeNe asked.

"It's better if you didn't know," she places the map up her sleeve.

"So what does this have to do with us now?" Sesshomaru quiried.

"Since you three are now captains of the Dark Diamond I assume that this could be your first trip together. So what do you say?"

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Nekanyou looked at each other then look at Mizuki then look at each other again.

"Well it is a big decision." Sesshomaru.

"And I no longer desired to be a full demon anymore." Inuyasha.

"And this was suppose to be Mommy's treasure hunt before she died." NeNe.

So they came to a conclusion. "So we decided to do it!" Was Nekanyou's final answer.

Mizuki was pleased with Nekanyou's answer. True, she does have the map but she had lied to them on how it was required. In fact it was her who made it. She did this once and only once but with great study and know how she made a full complete map and guide.

Everyone was packing, expect for Rin, who will be staying. Mizuki packed a few things but she puts on a family heirloom clothing. It was just a halter top made from the prize moon silk which would increase her own natural power by three fold. It has sleeves which makes it into a kosode but she often wears it with them on.. Putting on a soft green kimono and hakama combo, she walks out with her one bag.

Seeing everyone with their bags, for Inuyasha, no bags at all. Only his sword would he bring on this trip. Inuyasha notice Mizuki's own wakizashi tied on the back of her obi.

"That's your sword," he laughed.

"Amazingly you haven't seen my uchigatana," she smile softly. "You have a really dull one do you?"

She turn around to show the longer sword.

"But I prefer using my wakizashi," Mizuki told him. "Besides I was thinking of giving my uchigatana to NeNe-chan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one of these days."

"Well it looks like we're all ready and pack." NeNe proclaimed, "Anything else before we leave?"

"Um yeah I have something." Inuyasha raised his hand. "I really need tell to Kagome, Kikyo, and my former commerades that I'm not going to hunt for the jewel shards anymore."

"So my dear little brother is finally leaving the nest to spread his wings." Sesshomaru commented with a smirk.

"You don't think that this is hard for me?" Inuyasha rebuttled. "We've been searching for those shards for who knows how long and now I no longer want to I don't know how they are going to take it."

"It's okay Cousin," Nekanyou placed a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I'll be with you when you go see them."

"Thanks NeNe. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo might understand. Kikyo may forgive me. But Kagome, I'm not sure."

"Hey if that little witch girl can't handle the fact that you don't want be part of her group anymore then she was never the right girl for you in the first place." The half-cat demon is not too of Kagome right now.

"You really don't like her do you Cousin?" Inuyasha smirked.

"When someone mistreats my cousin for some stupid and petty reason does not deserved to be like by me."

"Alright then lets get going then." Inuyasha was the first one to leave.

"And this time little brother try not to get sea sick again." Followed by Sesshomaru.

"Shut Up!"

Nekanyou and Mizuki stayed behind for a moment. "Well looks like this is it Mizuki-chan."

"I know that you are scared NeNe-chan." Mizuki consule the little cat demon. "But I will be here for you."

"Thanks Mizuki-chan" The two hugged.

"So are you ready for your first sea exploration?"

"I am but I don't know about those two." NeNe pointed out to the still bickering Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"You better go and make peace I'll catch up."

Nekanyou went out to try to break up the fighting brothers.

Mizuki turned around and look up and starts to pray. "Oh Takara-dono please watch us over us while during this trip." Then something broke. "It's going to be a long one." Then the former servant and now navagaitor went out last and starts a new.

A/N: It looks like this will be a brand new start for Inuyasha. Will his friends accept the fact that he wants to leave the group? Will Kagome and Kikyo be able to take his rejection well? Will Mizuki be able to give NeNe the jewel made with her late mother's ashes?Will Rin find a way to sneak into Dark Diamond? Find out in the next chapter of Two Dogs and Cat.


End file.
